


Golden Beachy Hedge

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Golden Beachy Hedge

Go barefoot through the moss  
To the suntrap in the dew  
Where the miracle of growing things  
Is every morning born anew

The cabbage whites seem magical  
Dancing in the honesty  
The wallflowers are tropical  
Beside the perfumed rosemary

Take a picnic in the daisies  
With soft white bread and cheese  
Bathing on a tartan rug  
Poppies bowing in the breeze

The window ledge is cluttered  
With brightly painted rocks  
And the patio is crazed  
With dandelions clocks

The giant rhododendron   
Has a secret cave inside  
A leafy den for creatures   
A place to play and hide

The earth’s so rich and nourishing  
That fruit can’t help but grow  
A place of some enchantment where  
The afternoons are long and slow

Summer bugs and laughter  
The low warm hum of bees  
An undertone of putrid fruit  
Left to rot beneath the trees

We stoke the dying embers   
And scatter ash beneath   
The drunken sugared sunset  
With laughing red wine teeth

Blackbird sings her heart out  
Balanced on the edge  
Then falls into a swan dive   
From golden Beachy Hedge

And if we could interpret  
Her favourite melody  
She’d sing _Camilla’s Garden  
Is a lovely place to be_

The garden’s wild with colour  
The climbers burst with life  
How can our small tame island boast  
Such deep exotic paradise?


End file.
